headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Tuvalu/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's created by FranceSwitzerland. Tuvalu will have black hair, light brown skin and a friendly face. He also has a normal sized mouth, a small nose, big green eyes and a small nose. He also has a big beard. When his power button is activated, Tuvalu transforms into a sailor. A big sailboat appears and Tuvalu goes into it. If the opponent touches the big sailboat, he will flatten for 5 seconds. Power Shots Tuvalu has 2 power shots and a counter attack. Island Shot (Ground Shot) Tuvalu will go with his sailboat to his side of the field. The stadium will fill with water. There is only one place that won't go underwater. If the opponent doesn't stand there, he will drown and isn't able to stop the Power Shot anymore. Then Tuvalu's Boat will drive towards the opponent's goal. On the top of the sail ship is the ball. When you knock the boat, you will flatten and disappear for 5 seconds. It's an easy chance for open goal for Tuvalu. A lot of sail ship parts are lying on the ground. This Power Shot is almost impossible to counter. When the opponent touches the ball, he will explode and disappear for 5 seconds. The ball will fly far away and it isn't very easy for Tuvalu to score. But the most time the opponent not manage to do this. The best way to stop is also on this way. Sail Boat Shot (Air Shot) Tuvalu will go with his sail boat in the middle of the field. On 3 places of the Sail Boat will the ball appear. On the top of the sail, the floor of the field and in the ship self. Then Tuvalu's boat will again go to the goal of the opponent. When the opponent knocks the ship, 3 balls will appear. When one ball is in the goal, there is already a goal. A lot of Sail Boat parts are still on the ground. This make it Tuvalu a bit harder but mostly he can score. It also seems that the ball on the top of the sail, always will go in the goal. The best way to stop this Power Shot, is to stay in your goal. Then you must wait when the sail ship comes and then try to kick the tree balls away from your goal. But mostly you will explode and disappear, making it a open goal change for Tuvalu. Tuvalu then always will score. You can counter it on any place. Stamps Shot (Counter Attack) Tuvalu will go with his sail ship in the middle of the field. Now he has a lot stamps on his Boat. Tuvalu will throw all his stamps to the opponent. It pushes the opponent away. After that Tuvalu will go very fast with his boat go to the goal of the opponent. When the opponent touches it on the ground he is again flat for 5 seconds. When the opponent touches the middle of the boat, he will explode and the ball will appear on the field. Then there are again a lot sail boat parts on the field. The best way to stop this Counter Attack, is to counter it. You can do this by kicking on the right moment. This isn't very easy while you will knocked away by the stamps. Mostly you can counter it, otherwise its almost always a goal for Tuvalu. Unlock Requirements Win the Head Cup with having more than 50 goals in your group. This means that you must make 20 goals in 2 matches and 10 goals in the other match. Costume It's a Stamps Costume. Its a white red cannon who shoot the whole time stamps to the opponent. All the stamps are red but there is also a blue on in it. When the opponent knock that one, he will explode and is disappeared for 5 seconds. The others stamps push you hard away. It's an SS Rank Costume. Stats Bonus *Power: +5 *Speed: +6 *Dash: +3 *Kick: +2 *Jump: +4 Trivia * Tuvalu is a group of islands in Oceania. Western of it lies Tonga and Vanuatu, eastern of it lies Tokelau, Samoa and American Samoa. Southern of it lie Fiji and Wallis et Futuna. * Tuvalu sells a lot stamps and that's the reason that they are in the Counter Attack and Costume. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland